CP - December, 2390
This page chronicles posts #21691-21825 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2390. *CP - November, 2390 *CP - January, 2391 Earth Plots First Week Before leaving for Bajor, JAMES MUNROE with LALI MUNROE, BARBARA MUNROE and new charry JAMAAR GRACE go out for ice cream as Lali continues to battle with her guilt over leaving Jamaar and her grandmother. Second Week During a going away party on Earth, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V meets LALI MUNROE, his friends sister before they talk – Lali finding him amusing. Cardassia Plots First Week When YORKIN KORINAS gets a communication from SUNI DAMAR, he lets TOREL DAMAR and her talk some and she announces she will be moving to Bajor so they can be closer together. Finally on the planet, SIOMANE TARA runs into FREN DANAN in the mall and hit things off enough to make plans for the club. TARA meets with FREN at Vertigo and they party before going back to a hotel and playing out a comfort woman/legate fantasy. The next day, TARA runs into ZAYN VONDREHLE in the park and realizes he is on the planet. They finally make true amends and plan to hang out. MADI DAMAR continues her pranks by going through Zayn’s things and taking stuff. TARA has her position at the vet clinic when she runs into volunteer AFON MAKLA, making friends with her to help her out. Second Week When AFON MAKLA is invited to SIOMANE TARA’s apartment for a sleep over, she is more than excited and Tara is happy to keep her away from her father’s place. Once there, AFON and TARA talk about animals and Afon enjoys a good meal. When AFON comes back to work at the clinic, TARA realizes her father has hit her and offers to have the girl stay with her at her apartment. TARA has a date out with FREN DANAN, talking to him about the possibilities legally to get Afon help. He offers to see what he can do for a favour in return. Once TARA feels comfortable she won’t get in trouble, she seeks out TODUS MAKLA and gets Afon’s things – but not before getting a little bruises. FREN is shocked to see bruises on TARA and more so she went to confront the man alone but is happy she has things settled. MADI DAMAR comes onto ZAYN VONDREHLE in hopes of really seducing him but he has no interest and rejects her. Upset, MADI seeks out KHOAL DAMAR and seduces him. They have sex for the first time. In the morning, MADI and KHOAL talk about how they are a couple now but still want to hide things from their parents. When CHASAMA DANAN arrives to the Damar residence, she talks to GWENI DAMAR about finding a suitable woman for her son Fren. GWENI invites FREN to the house to ask him some questions about what he likes in a woman, before realizing some of the flaws in her own marriage because it was arranged. Third Week When ZAYN VONDREHLE has had enough of Madi in the Damar house he talks to QUESTA DAMAR about it who understands and even gives him a position at a hospital. When GWENI DAMAR has FREN DANAN over again, she gets upset and cries in front of him, making him realize not all is well at the Damar residence. He accidentally confesses he thinks Questa is having an affair with Avarin Indus, which makes Gweni mad. She blackmails him into taking her out to experience normal things in return for not saying he knew about her co-wife. GWENI has a meeting with AAMINA SARUN about her grandchildren who now live with her after her daughters nasty divorce. Aamina has hopes of getting one of the girls a good husband. GWENI finally sneaks out and meets FREN at a bar, having a pretty good time and becoming even more confused about her marriage. Seeking out YORKIN KORINAS, GWENI cries to him about her marriage and hopes to have something more like her parents did. Upset at the news, Yorkin offers to finally get Corat worried. Fourth Week Hoping to do something nice for AFON MAKLA, SIOMANE TARA brings her a bed-in-a-bag as a gift and Afon offers to make a special meal for the occasion. When ZAYN VONDREHLE does a scan of MADI DAMAR, he finds out she is pregnant. She wants an abortion but he is against the idea. GWENI DAMAR talks to SHAYLA INDUS about Avarin and Questa, getting the woman suspicious about her husband. All the while, AARIX DAMAR is talking to ZETERI INDUS and invites her to a new year’s party at the Damar house. YORKIN KORINAS seeks out CORAT DAMAR, confronting him about Gweni and threatening divorce if things don’t go over well. GWENI, in the mean time, confronts QUESTA DAMAR about her affair, realizing that it is all true and explaining she has been considering a divorce. Bajor Plots First Week When MARCUS WOLFE is out on a date with KATAL WOLFE, he expresses his concerns about Benjamin and how he feels maybe his son doesn’t really appreciate all the things he has done for him or sacrificed. Second Week When MEGAN GREENWOOD and KARYN DAX-WOLFE go out for icecream, they talk more about books and about Benjamin! When MARCUS WOLFE finds out about an interesting Klingon case, WOLFE-KORAN JATAR talks to him about what a blood oath is vs. murder. JATAR and KARYN chat about the situation, Jatar getting some advice before Karyn plans to help him with his article. When KARYN goes to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD to see if she can help him on the Klingon matter, she starts to realize how awesome he really is. Third Week When KARYN DAX-WOLFE realizes she has a crush on Captain Greenwood, she confesses everything to KESS PORGOIT who encourages her friend to see what could happen. Fourth Week Just before the holidays, KITAAN DHOW and DRAKEN LIU-DHOW talk about Santa and Hayden, when Draken starts to ask tough questions. On Christmas morning, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD gets his gift in the form of a letter written by MEGAN GREENWOOD about how grateful she is they are a family. For New Year’s, KARYN DAX-WOLFE talks to KESS PORGOIT and LAUREN WOLFE about her dress before chatting with CHRISTOPHER and getting the same crush like feelings coming back. KARYN later talks to MEGAN about boys, trying to get some answers on the sly. MEGAN hangs out with BENJAMIN WOLFE who hears about her burning herself before offering to have her try weed with him. Rokai Story Third Week Back in Lonar it is seven years later and MAIYA (RAHNE) and BIKREEL (DAX) have been married but are still childless. She continues to grieve whenever she is on her period, finally making Dax confess about the Wraith inside of him which he believes is preventing conception. MAIYA finally calms from this revelation and explains to BIKREEL she is going to go to Hadrikpool to find a way to revease what has happened to him. #12 December, 2390 2390 #12 2390 #12